In The Arms of An Angel
by VendiVidiVici
Summary: Remi Iverson is a nurse at the local emergency room on the outskirts of Sioux Falls, SD. After Bobby comes into the hospital, accompanied by our lovely boys, Remi finds herself checking in to the world of Supernatural and the Winchesters, specifically Sam's. OC/Sam. Rated T for now, may change. Set earlier on, when Bobby was still alive. FAVE/FOLLOW/REVIEW! :D


**Hey, guys!**

 **Alright, this is my first multi-chapter Supernatural fic. My mom is a nurse, and so hearing all of the stories that have gone on while she has worked, I've had no choice but to imagine them in a Supernatural scenario. I thought it would be pretty entertaining. I hope you guys do, too!**

 **PLEASE let me know what you think about this, I really want some feedback on if I should keep going with this, or just sit and write it for myself and continue lying to myself and thinking I have actual talent. XD Don't forget to follow if I do have people telling me to continue it! As well as REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **That's about it from me. Now here is all the legal stuff. Bleh. XD**

 **Disclaimer: All characters recognized from the Supernatural series are owned by the creators of Supernatural. All original characters that appear in this story are owned by me, so don't touch my precious beans. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

Chapter One

One thing a nurse should know is to not mix meds. We tell patients to stay away from this all the time. I swear to God, I feel like a broken record every time I go to discharge a patient and have to remind them to not mix their prescription with any other drugs or alcohol, to not drive after taking it, or do anything potentially dangerous.

However, I'm the dumbass who mixed two caffeinated sinus relief pills with two migraine relief pills that contain twice the amount of caffeine as the sinus relief ones.

Now, caffeine plus caffeine times two equals one fucked up nurse. Like, I was close to doing cartwheels down the hallway as I went to go get my next patient.

Honestly, it was a mistake. A complete and total mistake. I had woken up with the worst sinus pressure and headache of my life. I was a walking Snot-Gurgle by the time I got to the hospital, thanking the lord that the emergency room I worked for was only ten minutes away.

Though in this small town, everything was at most a twenty minute drive away. Which sucked when you wanted to see something new, but was a gift from God when you cringed even _thinking_ about leaving your bed.

As soon as I walked in, the longtime nurses and doctors immediately noticed my plagued state of health. I honestly think they heard it before they saw me. The noises that were leaving my nose and throat were truly unholy, and many of the nurses were probably planning a visit to church after my shift.

"Remi, honey, are you alright?" Helen asked me from behind the charge nurses station, her brows furrowed in concern.

Slowly turning my head, I could feel the snot shifting in my head as I made eye contact with the woman. She reminded me of my grandmother. A woman who could be caring, but Christ on a cupcake, you didn't want to piss her off. I had seen her curse like a sailor at a pair of new EMT's that had taken twice as long as projected by dispatch, and we had someone who had gone into cardiac arrest twice simply waiting for these guys to transport them to the bigger hospital in the city.

I thought she was going to climb over that counter and strangle them with her phone cord.

I shook my head slowly, my sinuses sloshing around in my head. "I feel like shit. I don't know why today I had to wake up with the plague." I grumbled, heading over to my station and setting my bag down, quickly logging into my computer to see who I had been assigned to.

Dr. Cochran. Perfect. The biggest dickhead in the entire hospital. I was not up for working a twelve hour shift, with a sinus infection, alongside the epitome of self-centered, egotistical, over compensating hard-ass doctor. I could picture his mousy brown eyes squinted judgingly at me already, his upper lip twitching up as he hears the first time I sniffle, making me groan audibly.

I'm tempted to accidentally sneeze all over his over-priced white coat.

"Why me? Why tonight?" I whined over at Helen, to which she held her hands up innocently, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, honey. Nobody wanted him, and you guys are working the same shift." She explained, apology strong in her tone, but I huffed anyway.

"Of course nobody wanted him. He's a di-Doctor Cochran, good morning!" My tone suddenly shifted as I saw the devil himself walk through the sliding glass doors of the ambulance ramp. His graying light brown hair moving slightly every time he took a step and the wind caught it. He was an average type of guy, nothing really stand-out about him. Other than the fact he had a shiny black Porsche that he regularly screwed the newer nurses in.

Even that part of him was average, apparently. Some people even said less than average. I wasn't about to see for myself, either.

At the sound of his name, he brought his head up from his Blackberry, a brow already lifting as he scanned the room, seeing me.

"You sound sick, Ms. Iverson. Contagious?" He asked, continuing to walk to the computer next to mine, setting down his thermos probably filled with the tears of his previous nurses. He seemed like the type to enjoy them.

I shook my head, knowing if I said yes, he would immediately do the whole wrinkly nose and lip thing and I would have to sneeze on him.

I would just have to. I wouldn't be able to control it at that point.

"Hm. Well, keep up tonight, Ms. Iverson. We've got a busy day ahead." He said in a finalizing tone, setting his phone down as well and logging onto his own computer, to which I responded by going to the screen and looking to see the first triaged patient. Seeing the first person, I straightened up, going over to grab the chart that the triage nurse had put in the basket for us, and got to work.

* * *

7 hours had passed on my shift before I started to resemble a character off The Walking Dead. Honestly, didn't feel much better than them, either. I was dragging my ass from the waiting room to the back, and handing out discharge papers and transporting people to and from X-ray, or getting blood work done.

I had just started past Rose, an older nurse, when she placed a hand on my shoulder, her grip surprisingly firm and it made me stop in my tracks, turning my gaze toward her.

"Sweetie. If I hear you snort, snuffle and cough one more time, I'm gonna rip your pretty throat out. Here, take this." She took my hand, palming a few pills into my hand with a wink before releasing my shoulder and making her way back to her station, a smirk on her face.

Looking down, my brows furrowed as I eyed the meds in my hand. I wasn't quite sure what they were, but I knew Rose _probably_ wouldn't poison me.

Honestly at this point, I probably wouldn't mind being poisoned. It would probably feel better than whatever was going on in my head. Quickly walking over to my desk, I grabbed my water bottle I had gotten somewhere between hours three and five, and cracking it open, tossed the pills in my mouth and chased them down with a mouthful of water.

I swear to you. I don't know if it was the fact I hadn't eaten, or maybe it was a psychological thing, but within five minutes, I felt like I could bounce off all of the walls.

My heart would probably keep time with a hummingbirds, my voice-which was fast as it was-was going twice as fast as that. My head didn't hurt, but at the same time, my brain felt like it was going to explode because I was going so fast, and all of my senses were on overdrive, picking up on everything at once.

After rooming my 8th patient in an hour, I quickly made my way over to my computer, seeing the next name on the list.

"Bobby Singer's here for shoulder pain. I'll bring him back." I spoke cheerfully, turning my head towards Dr. Cochran, to which he just sort of grunted in response. He wasn't much of a fan of Bobby, simply because Bobby didn't play along with Dr. Cochran's theatrical performance of being a doctor and acting as if he was granting Bobby life with every visit. Mr. Singer wouldn't take bullshit from anyone, he didn't care if you were God himself.

Taking a quick breath, I hopped to it, making my way out to the waiting room with the chart already in hand.

"Bobby Singer?" I called, looking around and quickly spotting him, my smile widening at the sight of him. He looked the same as always, sitting comfortably in his wheelchair, one of his hands in his lap and the other in a sling wrapped around his chest.

Wait. He was getting closer, and his hands weren't moving him. I got a questioning and confused look on my face, and my eyes lifted from his annoyed expression to the giant man that was pushing him forward with a determined look on his face, as well as a slightly shorter man with a matching expression to Bobby's.

Who the hell were these guys?

* * *

 **THERE IT IS. WHAT DID YOU THINK? HIT THAT FAVE/FOLLOW BUTTON AND REVIEWWWWWWW. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ALRIGHT. GONNA GO TO BED NOW GUYS. SEE YOU LATER.**


End file.
